<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>here's my number, dipshit. call me, or don't. by odinstark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271860">here's my number, dipshit. call me, or don't.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinstark/pseuds/odinstark'>odinstark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution (2020), Detroit Evolution - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#DEArtFest, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Gavin Reed, Based off of that one restaurant, First Dates, M/M, Nines is a private investigator, North and Gavin hate each other but they're still friends, With A Twist, bc that's the coffee shops schtick, because fuck you that's why, honestly I think it's a cool profession, mean coffee shop barista au, where the servers are mean to you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinstark/pseuds/odinstark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>north starts working at a new coffee shop that opened up in the area and convinced her roommate, nines, to visit her at work during one of her shifts on his day off from work. he's just glad he did his research on the place like he usually does.</p><p>north is definitely not trying to set him up with her even grouchier-than-her coworker, as thanks for introducing her to his sister who she may or may not be dating, nope totally not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ada (Detroit: Evolution) &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900, Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), North &amp; Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 &amp; North, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>here's my number, dipshit. call me, or don't.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold, not unusual for Detroit, but still unpleasant. He tucked his hands deeper in pockets, and shrank his neck down into his coats' collar to avoid the nip of the bitter wind blowing through the streets. It didn't help that the gloomy streets were wet and shining from the day's earlier rain, but as the sun began to set, the street lamps flickered on, one by one, illuminating the puddles, reflecting an orange glow.</p><p>The hum of electricity overhead served as a distraction from the chilling breeze and the usual scent of car exhaust in such a built up area. The shops looked the same as he pass them, all painted dull greens, blues and browns, windows half clean and signs flicked closed. It was approaching 8pm, but the area was unusually slow, he thought as he neared his destination.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ANDERSON'S BREWS</em>
</p><p>It was written in capitals, in a blocky font, obviously hand painted, a burnt orange colour, against wooden paneling. The windows were unusually thick and a patchwork of different colours of glass, save for the panel of clear glass in the door. He entered the coffee shop, and the door slammed behind him, almost by design.</p><p>He opened the buttons on his jacket, and he was half way to peeling off his gloves when a voice made itself known.</p><p>"Nines! The fuck are you doing here?"</p><p>The man looked up to see a familiar woman approach him with a much more aggressive walking pattern than normal. It only took him a moment to realise that, that too, was also by design. </p><p>"North, nice to see you too," Nines stuffed his leather gloves into his pockets and smirked at her,</p><p>"Ada wanted to come but she was swamped with research."</p><p>North's grumpy and pissed off facade slipped for a second at the mention of her girlfriend, but she waved him off a moment later,</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever, go sit the fuck down over there or some shit, I don't care. Someone'll take your order when they have time."</p><p>Nines grinned after her as she stomped away and began his search for a table. He selected a two seated wooden table in the corner, away from everyone else in the shop. It was much like Nines' had seen online, the coffee shop was styled after a family bar, wooden tables and a long counter with a variety of coloured bar stools. But instead of alcohol, they served 60 types of coffee and teas.

The owner was an ex-cop, who opened the store with the help of his two sons, and the business had been going fairly well since it opened three months ago.</p><p>No matter what North said, he only had to wait a minute or two before a server came. </p><p>A man with a scar that started on his nose and ran across his cheek, presumably around his neck also, grabbed the free chair at his table, turned it around and sat down with the backrest pressing against chest. He ripped a tattered notebook from his pocket and produced a black pen from behind his ear. </p><p>"You ready to order, or what, dipshit?"</p><p>Nines observed the man more closely, he had closely shaved stubble growing on his jaw. The dark shadows under his eyes spoke of years of sleep deprivation and his eyes held something more than you'd expect from your local barista. A hand raised in front of his face and clicked several times in a way that would have annoyed him in any other setting.</p><p>"You spacing out on me? I said, what the fuck are you ordering or do you still need time, so I can go fuck off and actually do something like actually enjoyable?"</p><p>Nines took a moment to realise he'd basically been staring into a stranger's eyes. Not for the first time, but usually it was to try and spot a lie. This time.. </p><p>"Sorry, I was lost in thought."</p><p>"What-fucking-ever, come on, order, out with it so I can fuck off from you already," the retort was harsh but there was a glimmer of thanks at his apology in his tone of voice, so Nines just simply smiled.</p><p>"I'll have a 'More Depresso' expresso, no milk, two sugars and whatever's the best fucking cake on the menu right now."</p><p>The man paused for a second as he wrote the order in quick block letters and something close to a grin made itself known on his lips, if only for a second.</p><p>"Alright, I'll bring it you when ever I feel the need," the man pushed himself out of the chair and began to walk away. Nines couldn't help himself when he called out.</p><p>"Hey! What's your name?"</p><p>The man stopped and turned around, pointing to a non existent name tag on his chest, </p><p>"It's Gavin, can't you fucking read?"</p><p> </p><p>Nines visited Anderson's Brews many times after that. Even on the days when North wasn't working. 
Especially on the days when North wasn't working. She was particularly fond of teasing him when they were just in their apartment, so added to the fact she could technically be as hostile as she wanted, visiting the coffee shop when North was working was, quite simply put, a living nightmare.</p><p>The woman gets one girlfriend and thinks she's a love guru, honestly. It was basically 50% of his doing that she had a girlfriend in the first place, she should be asking HIM for advice, not the other way around. (The other 50% of the credit goes to Ada, who was not as dense and oblivious as North was.)</p><p>He visited for the atmosphere. Well that was at least his official reason. His unofficial reason was that intrigued by Gavin. At least at first. Intrigue grew into curiosity, curiousity into fascination, fascination into fondness. Their conversations were becoming less banterously barbed and more flirtatiously sharp. Unless Nines was interpreting it wrong, which was always a possibility. (But not a single one of his hunches had ever fallen flat). But that in itself, was just banter right? Part of the store's shtick, except Gavin had just grown more comfortable with him, someone who gives as good as he takes. It wasn't genuine.</p><p>But of course that was the reason it was a nightmare to come while North was working. She always had some new thing to say about him and his inability (or cowardess) to ask a certain barista out. Her favourite was coming up with new variations of the phrase 'flirting at top volume' in relation to them. And he had had enough.</p><p>If Nines wanted to ask someone out, he would. If he wanted a boyfriend, he'd get one. He was a grown ass man, he did what he wanted, when he wanted. And he didn't want a boyfriend right now.</p><p>"Hey, dipshit, you on fucking Mars or something?"</p><p>He definitely wanted a boyfriend. </p><p>Nines wasn't coherent enough to form a response so he just gruffed and looked down at the take away cup of coffee being shoved into his hands. A crinkled brown paper bag was placed beside it.</p><p>"Yeah thought so. Get the fuck outta my sight or you're gonna be late for whatever the fuck, detective," but Gavin smiled as he said it, a small one, but he smiled at him none the less. Nines felt a flicker of hope in his chest but the hot coffee extinguished it when he took a gulp. He glanced up at Gavin, cataloguing his every move, studying the facial hair that had grown longer since he first met him, which he had offhandedly commented on a month or so ago that he suited a beard. His hair was curly, and he looked freshly showered, and his black t-shirt was clean, aside from a crumb or two. And his eyes... His eyes seemed... Bright. He picked up the cup and the bag and turned to the door, eternally grateful he wasn't one to blush. </p><p>"Thanks for the coffee," he called as he walked to the exit, before he could do something stupid like accidently spilling his boiling hot coffee over the counter as he kissed Gavin or asking him out and knocking his coffee everywhere when his nerves set in or hitting the coffe-</p><p>Basically an endless list of stupid things, which all involve at least one of them getting scalded by hot coffee. </p><p>"Yeah..whatever!" Gavin replied, but Nines was already out the door before he could hear the fond tone. Gavin was glad the coffee shop was empty, not for the first time, as he let out a sigh and began wiping down the counter.</p><p>Nines berated himself again, as he made his way to his office, on how stupid he was to even think he could ever have a chance with someone like Gavin. He was so distracted by his musings and self doubting thoughts as he stress ate his way through the baked goods in his paper bag, that he almost did not notice the black smudge on the napkin he was about to wipe his mouth with. </p><p>On second glance, it wasn't a smudge, it was a long line. Of numbers. In a very familiar hand writing. He had seen it everywhere. On the sign, on his bill, on the notepad that took his every order. On the ironic name tag he had gotten him as a joke a few weeks ago, that unbeknownst to Nines, was attached proudly to his house keys. </p><p>The note was written with care, there wasn't a single rip in the soft tissue of the napkin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HERE'S MY NUMBER, DIPSHIT. CALL ME, OR DONT. I DONT CARE.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The last line was a little more shakey than the others. The flicker from before was back, and even an ocean of water couldn't put out the flame this time. </p><p>Nines called the number.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>